


Fashion Disaster

by fairygyeom



Series: DAD!7 [16]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Bambam can't deal with his son, Gen, dad!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: Bambam just wants his son to look cool. Sadly, Ice wants to dress up like Uncle Jinyoung.





	Fashion Disaster

You heard the whines coming from your son’s room, and you were all ready to smack your stupid husband for whatever he could have done. You arrived in the room just in time to see your son throw his studded jacket to Bambam.

“Ice! Didn’t I tell you not to throw things?” you scolded immediately, making your son turn to you with a face.

“But Daddy is so annoying!”

“What? How am I annoying? I’m just telling you to wear this jacket because it looks cool!”

“I don’t want to be cool! I want to be handsome like Uncle Jinyoung!”

“Say what?!”

“A-ah!” you came in between your boys before they could clash heads. You took the jacket from the pouting Bambam and inspected it.

Well, it was very… _Bambam-esque_.

“Ice, you don’t like this jacket?” you asked your son carefully. He could be as whiny as Bambam, and you didn’t want another baby pouting.

“It’s too sparkly, like Millie’s dress. I don’t like it.”

You did remember Mark’s daughter to wear sparkly dresses all the time. Looking at Ice, you deduced your son did like simple attires like Jinyoung’s. Albeit, it’s denim to denim which Bambam wouldn’t approve at all, you thought whatever makes your son comfortable should go.

“Ice, sparkles aren’t that bad. Your dad likes sparkles, because it makes him the centre of attention.”

“Yes—wait, what?”

“But,” you cut off Bambam’s protest at once, “if you really like dressing up like Uncle Jinyoung, of course, you can. Just know you can’t move much because of all the denim. You might not be able to climb the monkey bars, and Keung will tease you for it.”

“Oh no!” Ice exclaimed.

You gave Bambam a look. See, you could persuade your son to wear the jacket without having to fight him.

“Mommy! Can I just wear pajamas then?”

You turned to find Ice’s pants already pooling on his feet.

“You were supposed to change your jacket, not your pants!” Bambam said, diving to get the pants on Ice again.

“But I don’t like red! I want blue!”

You sighed. Thank God, Kwanjai took after you. Time to leave the Bambams and go to the mini-you.

“Wifey! Don’t leave me!” Bambam uselessly called after.


End file.
